ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Britannia
Perched on the seemingly end of the world, Britannia is one of the six areas which form the European continent, and consists of two islands: Britain and Eire. As a land, Britannia itself is somewhat dirt-poor, due to its low level of natural resources and industry, although it must be noted that it has its own fair share of supply centres. This is rendered troublesome for any faction which starts off on Britannia because the presence of multiple sea lanes leading to three different areas of Europe means that it is somewhat difficult for them to grow efficiently without attracting unwanted attention whether from their neighbours or from outsiders on the European mainland. Britannia itself however has quite a number of rare resources, most notably one of the few spots where whales may be hunted. Also, its sea lanes to Varangia, Franconia and Iberia means that some may find it expedient to use Britain as a "land bridge" to get to other parts of Europe in a jiffy, provided that the island can be conquered. Britannia itself is divided into fourteen regions, which are accessible from Portugal and France to the south, and Germany and Scandinavia in the east. For this reason it is wise for the three factions who start off on these isles to consolidate their power in Britannia as soon as possible, and to break any power in Europe which has grown too strong. Iceland While not exactly part of Britain, Iceland is less than a month's sailing away from Britain, and while barren and inhospitable is a good area for whaling. Iceland can also be used as a base from which an inroad against the Scandinavian regions of Varangia may be conducted. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Whales *file:Tribute.png: 5 Highlands These sparsely populated and farmed mountains form most of the Scottish lands, populated mostly by clans of shepherds who jealously guard their freedom and their way of life. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Granite Border Marches The Border Marches of Scotland are may seem more hospitable than the stony Highlands, but the wealth to be had from herding and its proximity to the borders of England means that this area is one of the most blood-soaked parts of Britain, experiencing cross-border raids between different tribes who have learnt to hate one another in the Dark Ages. Available resources *file:Bonus.png: Warpath *file:Tribute.png: 5 Central Belt The most fertile part of Scotland, the so-called Central Belt is most developed and most populated part of the Scottish kingdom and harbours the largest of Scotland's cities. Northumbria The beating heart of Britain, Northumbria covers the central part of this larger island, and many of the English communities of the north. Trade routes between the Highlands and the Welsh and English kingdoms run through this way and thus it is a major hub of commerce and industry. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Wool *file:tribute.png: 20 Connacht agus Ulaid The north and west of Eire are the homes of two of Irelands greatest kingdoms: Connacht and Ulster. Located in a land of wood and bog, the people of these lands will fight fiercely to defend their homes and freedom at all costs, and as such a major power in control of this region can definitely expect to receive a major boost in its manpower. Available resources *file:Bonus.png: Mercenaries *file:Supply Centre.png available Gwynedd The beating heart of the Welsh nation, Gwynedd is the strongest principality of a people increasingly beleagured by invasions from land and sea alike. From Gwynedd, the major princes of the Welsh draw their support, allowing them to stand tall over the rest of their kind. Mhumhan agus Laighin The southern half of Eire is dominated by two kingdoms: Munster and Leinster. While not as heavily populated as the north due to the depredations of Vikings over two centuries, the land by itself is not poor: there are rumours of gold deposits to be found in the vicinity Available resources *file:Rare.png: Gold Mercia Forming the western frontier of England's border with the Welsh lands, Mercia (or as it was called, the "Marches") also comprises a fairly productive area based on agriculturre and commerce. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Wool *file:Tribute.png: 10 *file:Bonus.png: Population Boom Powys Although poor, the region of Powys like any other part of the Welsh homeland is covered with hill and fen. This area is also one of the most mountainous parts of Wales and holds vast supplies of coal. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Coal *file:Bonus.png: Partisans *file:Supply Centre.png available Deheubarth Available resources *file:Rare.png: Fish *file:Tribute.png: 5 *file:Bonus.png: Boom — Timber East Anglia A mostly windswept land, East Anglia's strategic location has made it a hub of trade between Britain, Flanders and Scandinavia. This part of Britain is also useful because as easily as it can be used to facilitate trade, ships can also be hosted therein to conduct piracy, thus depriving a foe of tribute. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 5 *file:Bonus.png: Naval Blockade Thames Valley Long settled by the Saxon tribes which arrived from Northern Europe throughout the 6th and 7th centuries, the Thames Valley is now the cradle of the Kingdom of Wessex, and functions as the capital for the English. Kernow ha Dewnes These lands, called Cornwall and Devon by the English, produce a fair amount of tin — a vital ingredient in the making of bronze. Available resources *Bonus: Boom — Metal Category:Atlas Category:CtW